bust_a_groovefandomcom-20200214-history
Here Comes Trouble
HERE COMES TROUBLE Here Comes Trouble is a song in Strike's Stage in Bust a Groove 2 Lyrics (Ha ha! Ha ha!) Watch out world wide Here comes trouble Uh, move out of my way Watch out world wide Here comes trouble Uh, so move out of my way Watch out world wide Here comes trouble That's right, move out of my way Watch out world wide Here comes trouble A fact is a fact. My style's too real. I've got the rhythm that you all can feel. Any and all challenges that comes my way gets my full attention. Then it gets played the best knowledge in these degrees is not to stand so close to me, And any cowards (that) wishes to open up will be brought to justice by Mr. Ruff-Cus-To-Mile... Verse-So-Tile Attack mad crowds... with Pit-Bull Style. So the best advise is none at all. Back it up and hear your name called suckers - punk - busters - even backstabbers - salt casters - pubic areas - even funky smell grabbers play that wanna be that will never be and stupid golddiggers don't even look at me - because. Watch out world wide Here comes trouble Uh, move out of my way Watch out world wide Here comes trouble Uh, so move out of my way Watch out world wide Here comes trouble Uh, move out of my way Watch out world wide Here comes trouble The quest for power is down. A dark road depends on how far you are willing to go. But the crew notorious holds the ultimate effect cashing in the payroll. But holding no checks born and breaded to be a stick-up kid. Just to say what one man had to give to undergo this power which now exist by transmitting it to all world challenges. But in this courtroom there's no defense for any visitors that don't holds common sense. As long as the calling is for me to hit. To hit I know no one can ever call me on it. Just one of those who's affecting the world no matter the conductor judgement that you heard. My operation is fatal to all those foes with giant grill and nowhere to go. Watch out world wide Here comes trouble Uh, move out of my way Watch out world wide Here comes trouble I said girl move out of my way Watch out world wide Here comes trouble Didn't I say get out of my way Watch out world wide Here comes trouble A rough performer who can't be faded giving out twice as much as I had made it, and when I throw a jam it's always pack. Because they all know my style is phat so open your skull for this perfect link. That defuse all others before they think. So watch out competition here comes trouble cross the "TEE" - black - for - talent mother. Watch out world wide Here comes trouble Uh, move out of my way Watch out world wide Here comes trouble I said you better move out of my way Watch out world wide Here comes trouble You better what? Move out of my way Watch out world wide Here comes trouble When I tell ya move out of my way Category:Stage music